Siblings
by trunkslover1
Summary: Trunks has to deal with the fact that his baby sister is blossoming and growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ... blah, blah, blah.

**A/N: **This fic is going to be about the relationship between Bra and Trunks. I noticed how there aren't many out there about the two, so I decided to make one. Enjoy!

Bra glanced out pf her bedroom window. She watched as her brother and dad dismissed their training session that they had been having all morning. Bra was bummed that none of her friends were available today or else she could have actually been having fun instead of just sitting in her house. She plopped down on her bed, waiting for Trunks to come up and torment her with his foul smelling odors.

Several minutes passed and Trunks still hadn't shown up to pick on her like he usually did. Finally, Bra heard the shower go on. '_He must be too tired to bother with torturing me.'_ Bra was surprised to note that she was kind of disappointed that Trunks hadn't come to visit. She must have been even more bored than she thought.

A few minutes after she heard the shower turn off, she thought she heard some footsteps coming towards her room. '_Maybe I am just unlucky.'_ She thought with a grin. Trunks was headed right for her room. Bra couldn't think of why her brother was coming since he was clean now. She grabbed a notebook and starting writing as if she was busy. She was filled with curiosity and waited for Trunks to enter the room. At that moment, Trunks appeared in her doorway.

"Hey, sis." She motioned for him to step into her room. He happily obliged and stood in the middle of the room.

"What do you want, Trunks?" Bra tried to act as though she was too engaged in her notes for Trunks.

"Lately, I've realized that I don't spend as much time as I did with my little sister. So I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me? I mean, if you aren't too busy." Bra looked up from her 'notes.'

"Really? Wait. What's the catch?" Bra arched an eyebrow at her brother.

"Nothing. I just want to spend time with you. You have been cooped up lately." Bra rolled her eyes and remembered why. When she had gone out with her new boyfriend, her dad had restricted her to their house. Then, with Bra's friends being busy, she didn't even have the chance to sneak out.

"I promise that I won't tell him." He stated with a wink as if he had read her mind. Bra brightened noticeably. She knew that Trunks was many things, but deceitful wasn't one of them.

"Okay. Meet you in the car in fifteen minutes."

"Sure." He shrugged and exited her room. Quickly, Bra picked up some makeup and started applying it in case she met anyone at the mall. She wanted to look her best at all times.

"Hi, honey." Bulma voiced as he entered the kitchen. She was sitting and reading some paperwork that she had brought home for the weekend. Trunks kissed her cheek and started to fetch some coffee.

"I am going to take Bra out. Alright?" Trunks asked his mother as he poured his coffee into a silver travel mug. Bulma's mouth dropped open in surprise. She hadn't expected him to announced that. It only took her a few seconds to recover from the shock.

"Okay, where have you put my son?" She said unconvinced. Her son rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Don't act so surprised." Trunks replied. He gently picked up the full travel mug and sat across the table from his mother. How could he convince her that he was being genuine? Bulma scoffed.

"Why should I act surprised? You two haven't spent much time together since you've taken over Capsule Corporation. Wait a second." Her eyes narrowed playfully. He sighed at her humor. Sometimes she really just wasn't funny.

"Is this to get out of work." It was worse when she stated what she was thinking. Trunks tried to remain calm, but he hated when people questioned his motives,

"It really isn't, mom."

"I believe you dear…I think." Bulma frowned slightly, but then just shook her head.

"Mom." Trunks warned her. A new smile planted itself on her face.

"I think it's great honey. You two have fun." She reached over and gave Trunks' hand a motherly pat.

"Good." He stated with a sip of coffee. Bra rushed down the steps. "Ready?" Bra had a beamed and nodded. With that, he walked out.

Good? No? Review, please. The next chapter should be up soon.

TL1


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings Chapter 2**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. I just own the plot of this ficcy.

A/N: This was one of my first fics posted. Now, a year later. I start to continue. Funny huh? (Trunks -28. Bra - 15) Enjoy!

Bra put on her new pink earrings because she was going on a date with her new boyfriend. As she was preparing herself, she thought back on the day. She had enjoyed the day thanks to her brother. In return for his kindness, she tried not to buy too much stuff for him to carry this time. They had spent the entire morning together. When they came back, her mom couldn't believe that they had stayed together that long and were still smiling. In fact, Bulma was relieved that Trunks was starting to spend time with his sister again.

Almost as soon as Bra came back to her house, she had gotten a call from her boyfriend, Rogan. He told her that he was going to get off work early so that he could to take her out to dinner. She was giddy that they were getting some time together. Her dad was deep in training so she was sure that he wouldn't notice. Rogan was so handsome and was only a few months older than her. It was a perfect match. Bra loved him and she was pretty sure he was 'the one' for her.

Trunks, on the other hand, hated Rogan since the moment they had met. He suspected something about Rogan was untrustworthy. Bra didn't ever listen to her brother's cautions. Sometimes she felt as if he just wanted her unhappy and destined to become an old spinster. She quickly brushed her hair once more as Rogan's car drove up. He rang the doorbell and Trunks answered it quickly. He opened the door and scowled.

"Hi." Rogan said. Trunks didn't reply and slammed the door in the boy's face.

Bra rushed down the stairs and shot Trunks a mean glare. "Trunks!" She exclaimed as she reopened the door. Rogan stood there, confused. She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him along before her father noticed. She shot another defiant stare back at her brother. '_We had gotten along so well earlier today.' _She thought to herself as she climbed into Rogan's car.

Trunks sighed he really didn't trust that guy. He looked down at the floor at a piece of paper that Rogan had dropped accidentally when Trunks had slammed the door. He saw that it was directions to the place where he was taking Bra. At a second glance, Trunks saw that it wasn't a restaurant, like Bra had thought, but she was headed to a rave! His mind whirled with thoughts. Why would Rogan lie to her? Why would she think this guy was good if he had to sneak her around places? He quickly went to call Marron.

"You're being silly, Trunks. I've met the guy. He's really sweet his intentions are good. He might be taking her to the rave after dinner. She might have even known! Just relax. Bra needs to experience the world." Marron tried to sooth Trunks with her optimism.

"I used to think he was okay too, but lately he's been acting...weird. Now this, it's kind of making me wonder what his intentions are."

"Did you talk to Bra about it?" He covered his eyes with his hand, not wanting to be in this situation.

"I do! All the time. She says I am just being paranoid and that I should stay out of her business."

"It's alright, baby. We'll keep an eye on her."

"I wish that I could, but I don't think that I can anymore. She's not a kid."

"Look, Trunks, you should rest and think it over. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Bra is a responsible girl. Now, I have to go. See you tomorrow at five for dinner?"

"Yes. That sounds great. See you then." He tried to relax.

"Bye, Trunks."

"Bye, Mar." Trunks hung up the phone and wandered around the house.

Trunks' parents were 'occupied' and Bra was headed to a rave with Rogan. Trunks was debating whether or not he should go and spy on her. All the while, he tried doing things to take up time like having dinner, watching television, and napping unsuccessfully. He quickly picked up the phone again and pressed redial.

"Hello?" Marron answered. Just hearing her voice refreshed Trunks.

"Mar?" Marron became panicked at the sound of her boyfriend's. She hadn't expected him to call back that night.

"Trunks? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, but I think something going to happen at this rave. It's my gut instinct and I can't get over it. Please come with me." Marron paused before answering.

"Okay, but please can we not stay too long? Those places freak me out."

"That's fine as long as you come with me and we see if Bra is alright. I'll pick you up in about thirty minutes okay?"

"Great."

Trunks flew to Marron's in his black shirt and green cargo pants. He had never been to a rave, so he didn't know what to wear. When he finally got to Marron's place, she opened the door. Trunks did the twice over of his girlfriend. She stood in a dark blue camisole top and white shorts.

"Marron. You're really…" Marron just smiled.

"Come on, you big lug. Let's go."

He picked her up and flew for a while. She scrunched up her eyes. She had started to learn to like flying, but she was still a little nervous. He landed outside the building where it was taking place. The place was full of perverts, in Trunks' eyes. Many guys were trying to hit on Marron, but he shot them glares that would make them back away fast. She held onto his arm tightly as she noticed his temper starting to flare. This was probably Bra's first time to a rave, and with her innocence, she didn't know that it could possibly be really dangerous.

"You look good." Trunks said to her when he finally got a grip on his anger and thoughts. Marron blushed. She tried to suppress a smile at the compliment that he had tried to say earlier. She leaned over to his ear and whispered nervously,

"Trunks. Let's just find Bra and get out." They saw tons of half naked people with glow paint smeared all over their bodies. It was hard to spot Bra, but finally he caught a glimpse of a blue lock. He nudged Marron gently and pointed to where she was. His blood boiled as Marron turned around and gasped.

Sorriez! I just came up with this idea. I know this chappie was short, but I'll write more soon!

TL1


	3. Chapter 3

**Siblings Chapter 3**

**by: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **I am finally posting this chapter! Well R&R! Enjoy!

Trunks caught a glimpse of a blue lock. He nudged Marron gently and pointed to where she was. His blood boiled as Marron turned around and gasped. Bra was on the ground next to the wall, crying. Trunks and Marron ran over to her quickly. Trunks bent down right next to her.

"Trunks. Get me out of here. Please." She sobbed out. No one even looked at her. The music was so loud that no one could hear her cries.

"Right." He replied, lending her his hand. She tried to stand up, but she collapsed again.

"What's wrong, Bra?" Marron anxiously asked.

"My ankle. I think that it's twisted." Trunks gingerly picked her up and she grasped on to his neck firmly. As carried her out, she stifled her sobs in her brother's shoulder. Marron was in tow with a worried look on her face.

Trunks was driving his favorite flying car model that he had brought as a dynocap that night. He looked at the dark road in front of him. He glanced in the mirror and saw Bra silently crying in the back seat.

"Remember how I said that I was going to the restaurant on 52nd St? That's where he said he'd take me tonight." Bra finally spoke up.

"So what happened?" Trunks asked through clenched teeth. His voice made her jump a little. She hated it when her brother was mad. Trunks wasn't actually angry at her, but he was livid at Rogan.

"I hate him and I hate that place. I said I didn't want to go in the first place because I knew that it had been shut down along time ago. When he picked me up and told me the change of pans, I tried to convince him to go to the restaurant. He didn't listen, though and forced me to go with him to the rave. When we got there, I wouldn't get out of the car

He slapped me on my arm and I was in shock when he dragged me in. I sat on the sides as he danced with other girls after he had gotten drunk at the bar. He then left with this pretty girl with big...well anyway he took the car and I ran out after him. It was too late, though. I can't fly either, so I ran inside to go to the phone to call you. When I got to the phone this four huge men started harassing me and pushing me. I twisted my ankle in the middle of then and fell. I didn't let them do anything else to me. I powered up and they walked away. So I sat on the floor and tried to make a plan to get home." All Trunks could do was grip the steering wheel even harder. Marron looked at his anger and decided to leave him alone. She continued the conversation.

"Why did the police break in last time, Bra?" Trunks and Marron both knew why.

"They were giving alcohol and drugs to teens and letting people dance in the nude. They just sneak around to abandoned places and the vilest people still go there. Once the police hear they are somewhere, they set up shop somewhere else. They've been near the beach for the past few months." Trunks stayed stony silent as Marron looked at him. They remained quiet all the way home.

"Where have you two been!?" Asked a furious Vegeta. Bulma, stern and worried, sat at his side. Bra limped lightly upstairs trying to be inconspicuous as Marron helped her up. Vegeta started to go after her, but Bulma placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"We were just out at the restaurant on 52nd. Bra started to feel sick, so I brought her home. Maybe I should go check on her before bed." Vegeta knew he was lying. He was too tired to deal with it that night, though. So he gave it a rest.

"I'm not done with you." Vegeta whispered to Trunks. Trunks just sighed and looked at his mom.

"Goodnight." He kissed his mom's cheek and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight, Trunks." Bulma called up after him. She tried to soothe Vegeta's strung out nerve and pushed them towards the living room.

Trunks knocked on his sister's bedroom door. He heard Marron whispering in the background.

"Who is it?" Bra whimpered. Trunks could tell she was crying.

"Me." He replied gently. Marron opened the door for him and grabbed her jacket.

"I'll go. Call me tomorrow." She told him softly. She stood on her toes, kissed him on the cheek, and quietly walked past him.

Trunks looked at his puffy-eyed sister. His anger had finally melted away and now he was feeling sorry for his little sister's broken heart. She was sitting at the head of her bed, curled up in a ball with the tissue box in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Trunks." She got out past her sobs. He walked over and sat on the foot of her bed.

"Sorry? For what? It's not your fault."

"For not listening to you when you tried to warn me and for making you come out tonight. When you could have been with Marron. I just..." She started to cry. Trunks closed the door so his parents wouldn't hear her. She scooted over to where he sat. He reached out and hugged her, making her burst out in cries again. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh...It's okay. There is nothing more important to me to do in the world then help you when you're down."

"Really?" Bra looked up at him. He smiled.

"Really."

"Thank you." She returned the smile.

"It's late. I'll see you in the morning okay?" She nodded. Trunks kissed the top of her head, got up and closed the door behind him.

Trunks woke up to the sound of the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Trunks?" Goten's broken voice was on the other end.

"Yes? What do you want, Goten?" He looked at his clock. 11:48 am. Okay, so Goten had the right to call him, it was almost time for lunch.

"Paris dumped me." Goten frailly said with a sniff.

"Man! I'm sorry, bro. Did it just happen?" His genuine sympathy was reaching out to his friend.

"Yeah."

"Then, let's hang out together today."

"Yeah right. Does together mean with Marron?" His voice dripping with pain-twisted sarcasm.

"No, Goten! I can't believe you sometimes. Marron and I don't do everything together. Just meet me in the park at eight tonight. I'll bring Bra. She needs to get out too."

"Okay, but what's wrong with Bra? Is Vegeta keeping her in too much?"

"No, last night she got dumped too."

"Poor B-Chan. Was it that Rogan guy?"

"Yeah. He showed her his true colors in the end, but she was really into him."

"I know it. That's harsh." Goten's worries seemed to have gotten better when he thought about Bra. "I guess I'll see you at the park then. Bye, Trunks."

"Bye, 'Ten."

Trunks knocked on Bra's door, knowing that she was awake. She opened it slowly and looked at him. He was shocked to see her fully dressed. Usually she was still in her bedclothes on weekend mornings.

"How long have you been up, sis?"

"Since six. I went running, came back, took a shower, and had breakfast." Trunks could see that she was trying to keep occupied to get her mind off things.

"Hey how about we go to the park tonight? Goten and I are going to hang out and we thought you might like to come along too."

"Trunks, I don't know if I'm ready to deal with people yet. Mom and dad both noticed something was wrong this morning. I could barely talk to them anyways."

"Come on. You can't stay cooped up here forever." Trunks urged her. She paused, thinking it over.

"Okay. I guess it'll do me good." She finally agreed with a fragile forced smile.

"Hey guys!" Goten yelled as he spotted Trunks and a dejected looking Bra. '_Boy. She must have been dumped really hard. Poor B-Chan.'_ Goten walked up to them.

"Hey, 'Ten." Trunks said. Bra gave a pathetic smile toward him, but it instantly turned into a frown, as if she couldn't even force a smirk for long. Goten wanted to cheer her up. She was his best friend too. He hoped he could get her to grin. The smile she usually had that could power a whole city. He loved that smile, so he really hated seeing her so despondent.

An hour later, as Trunks was chatting cheerfully with his friend and sister, his stomach started growling. He noticed that Bra had been quiet for awhile and thought that maybe some food would help her.

"I am going to get something to eat." Trunks stated. "Want anything?"

"No." Bra responded quietly.

"No thanks, Trunks." Goten also said, looking at Trunks' somber sister.

"Okay then…" It was totally strange that Goten didn't want any food. Nonetheless, Trunks excused himself and went to find a restaurant that could make a lot of food in the square around the park.

There was a long silence between the two.

"Bra?" Goten said. She didn't reply.

"Bra. I heard what happened from Trunks and I'm really sorry. I know how it is." Bra's head snapped up in a blind rage.

"How do you know? You've never gotten dumped by a girl! You were just like Trunks. You don't get dumped. Especially not by your first love! Goten, face it. You don't know how I feel!" Goten hung his head trying to hide his hurt. Her words scarred him. This night was supposed to stop his thoughts about Paris, not put them back on her. He knew that he had to help Bra and that he had to have eventually been dumped.

"Yes I do. This morning Paris broke up with me. She had fallen for her cameraman. She had been seeing him so long behind my back that they are soon to be engaged. I do know Bra. I really do." He hadn't made eye contact with her for a few minutes. Bra felt awful for lashing out at him. She slowly hugged him and started crying.

"Sorry. I'm such a screw up." Bra cried. Goten shook his head, still not looking at her or hugging her back.

"No. You're just sad and I understand that."

"Hey guys…" Trunks yelled. He saw his sister crying on Goten shoulder. What he saw next shocked him. Goten picked her up and flew off. Trunks stood there, confused. '_What just happened here?' _He was left all alone in the park with food piled in his hands.

Sorry I got my computer working, but expect delays soon. Please don't flame me for taking so long! I have a broken computer.

TL1


	4. Chapter 4

**Siblings: Chapter 4**

**By: trunkslover1**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ.

**A/N: **Yeah! Lots of writing now that I have a laptop and it's summer! So last time Goten flew off with Bra. I wonder where to. Enjoy!

Trunks watched as his little sister was swept up into the arms of his best friend, still wet eyed from crying. Then they took off into the sky. He stared at their vanishing point in the sky and blinked.

"What the…?"

Goten flew through the sky with Bra in his arms. A rush of emotion going through him and the one he was surprised by the most was comfort. Bra's arms clinging to his neck made him feel needed. When he had take off, he hadn't known where he had wanted to take her. All he had thought at that moment in time was, "I have to get her out of here." Finally his reverie was broken by Bra.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"We're going to place where I always go when I'm upset. I've never taken anyone there before." He replied quietly, a small smile playing on the side of his lips. If this didn't cheer her up, then he didn't know what would.

"Really?" She questioned, wiping her eyes.

"Really, but you have to keep it a secret. Alright?" Bra stared at him in disbelief. She felt privileged that he trusted her enough to take her to wherever he planned to go.

"Okay. I promise."

"Now close your eyes and relax, we'll be there shortly." He quietly whispered in her ear. She shut her eyes and smiled. This was heaven to her. '_Just let this moment last a little bit longer,'_ she prayed. Ten minutes later, Goten started his descent and Bra softly opened her eyes to look at Goten.

"Shut your eyes," She shot him an anxious look. "I want to surprise you. It's alright." He reassured her. She shut her eyes and he landed.

After placing her on the ground, he covered her eyes to be safe. He grinned as he looked around at the familiar sight that he was about to share with her. Instantly he knew he had made the right choice in bringing her here. Goten took a deep breath and watched the smiling girl in front of him. She was wriggling, curious to find where she was. She bit her lip and laughed softly. Just the sound of her giggling made him feel a lot better. He slowly took his hands away and she held her breath, not daring to open her eyes yet.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now, Bra." She slowly commenced to open her eyes and take in the view. She saw that they were on a hill above West City. The sun had set almost completely, leaving just a glimmer of light peeking over the mountains. Below, the city shone under the cover of night with vivid color and vibrant lights of the offices, cars, and houses. All the hustle, bustle, and sounds of the streets couldn't be seen or heard. It was like a Christmas tree beneath them. The air was cool and fresh so that every breath was like heaven. This place was a magical land that only existed for the two on the hill. Bra stood in awe of the scene, mouth opened slightly.

"It's so beautiful, Goten." She whispered, unable to allow herself to talk loudly. It was as if she did, it would disturb the scene below them.

Goten looked at her with a new feeling in his eyes that he didn't know what it was, but it went unnoticed by Bra who was gazing into the vista below her. Then he turned back and looked at the city lights, wiping the look from his face quickly so that she wouldn't notice. Bra sat down in the lush green grass and pulled her knees up to her chest. She breathed in the scent of clean air and grass, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Goten joined her on the ground and they watched at the almost-full moon over the mountains in the background. Bra looked at him with a glow in her eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem, B-chan."

After thirty minutes of sitting in quiet, Goten got up and brushed himself off. He almost was unable to sit next to Bra much longer in the romantic atmosphere.

"Where are you going?" She asked, with a frown. She didn't want to leave yet.

"I'm still not done with showing you around the place." He said as he took her hand.

"There's more?" She gasped in shock; this had been awesome by itself. Goten nodded and offered her his hand to help her get up. She took it lightly and gazed up at him. He was spellbound by her beauty in the moonlight. He cleared his head and quickly led her to their next destination.

As they were walking down the path, Bra realized that Goten was still holding her hand. She blushed and loved the feeling of her long time crush's hand over her own. They came to a place where there were some mossy rocks leading down a few feet to a stream. Bra could see it with the help of the moon. Goten went down first with ease and knowledge of the placement of each rock. Bra followed him, slowly finding each foothold. When they finally reached the stream, Goten helped her down off the short, rocky overhang. Goten took off his shoes and rolled up the bottom of his pants. He shivered as he tested the water.

"It's cold." He stated. Bra also took off her shoes and got into the water with him, thankful that she had chosen to wear capris instead of a mini skirt tonight.

"You aren't kidding." She replied as she put her feet in slowly. Goosebumps crept over her body and she was so distracted that she stubbed her toe on a rock. Before she could fall, though, Goten reached out and caught her tenderly. Reflexively, she stepped closer to him. He felt sure that she wasn't going to fall, so he let go. They both made their way over to a big rock on the edge of the creek, took a seat, and placed their feet in the water. It was summer, so the cool water helped even out the hot atmosphere.

"So, tell me, does this make you happier, even a little?" Goten asked her. He noticed that they had said little to each other since Bra had told him everything.

"Yeah it really does. Thanks Goten-chan." Goten allowed himself to look over Bra and she kindly smiled at him. Her eyes gleamed and her skin was basked in the moonlight. It was then that he lost control of himself. Her smile melted his heart made his body start moving on its own. Testosterone, he figured. No matter how hard he tried, he could stop himself from leaning towards her gently. At first Bra was shocked, but she to fell into the magic of the night. Bra closed her eyes and readied herself, when he stopped. He stood up with his back to her.

"Come on Bra-chan." She opened her eyes and blushed.

"Goten…" She whispered. He tugged her shoulder gently, not wanting her to talk about the previous moment. She hung her head in shame and sadness.

"Your family will wonder where you are." She sighed and nodded as he led her up the rocks. Her heart ached for him to kiss her. She remembered how her stomach had been doing flips as soon as he had started to lean in. '_I wanted him to kiss me so much…I'm a fool in thinking he would like me. He's probably just rebounding off of Paris dumping him. I shouldn't have expected him to kiss me. I'm just like a little sister to him.' _She thought to herself. '_But oh how I wanted to believe it was different even just for a second.'_ A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

When they got past the rock and up to the top of the hill, Goten took Bra again and flew off with her, this time his mood was different. This time, Bra was filled with loneliness.

"We took off without telling Trunks." Bra finally remembered her brother that they had left. Earlier she had been too caught up in excitement to think about him. The air was starting to become chilly and Bra rubbed her arms a bit. Immediately, Goten's ki surrounded them both for warmth.

"I can sense his ki at your house." Goten cringed, knowing how mad his friend would be when they finally returned. He didn't want to encounter an angry prince who wouldn't think that this outing had been a good idea at all. Bra read his expression right away.

"You can just drop me off. Trunks will probably be angry."

"What about your dad?" Goten asked her. He didn't want to abandon her with two furious Saiyans.

"I can handle him. He probably just thinks that I'm out again." She replied nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Goten was worried.

"Sure I'm sure." She replied looking at him with glassy eyes. He could tell she was getting tired, but that wasn't the reason for her glossy eyes. She tried so hard to hold back the tears and it took a ton of will power. She didn't want this night to end. It had been a dream world that they had been in for less then an hour and she had to instantly return to the real world. It wasn't fair.

"Sorry I kept you out so late." He told her. He moved her so that her head was resting against his shoulder and his other arm was underneath her legs. Goten kept her away from his body and coldness overtook her. The cold wasn't from the outside air.

When the two landed at Capsule Corporation, Goten gently knocked on Trunks' window, motioning to Bra. Trunks unlocked the window. Bra stepped down into the room. Trunks noted the slight slump in her shoulders as she headed towards the door.

"Where did you guys go?" Trunks whispered to his friend, once Bra had left.

"I went to cheer her up and I think it worked. Even though, I might have screwed it up in the end. Is your dad mad?"

"No. I told him that you brought Pan along, they ditched us, and they were hanging out together. She might be in the dog house, but she can twist dad until she out of it pretty quickly."

"Alright. Thanks Trunks."

"You'd better go before he comes up here."

"I think you're right." Goten said to Trunks. With that he flew off.

Bra awoke to the sunshine coming through her bedroom window. She dragged herself out of bed and went over to brush her hair in her bathroom then headed down to the kitchen. Trunks greeted her. Her mom was cooking and her dad was sitting waiting on the food with Trunks. She went over and kissed her father on his forehead and her mother on the cheek before she sat down.

"So how was your time with Pan last night?" Vegeta said more as an accusation.

"Pan?" She looked over at Trunks quickly. He just glared at her, and nodded slightly.

"It was great!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Her mom looked at her with a mysterious smile while setting the food down. Bra saw that Bulma knew something was up. Vegeta was willing to believe the best about his daughter, though.

"When did you get in?" He asked her.

"Um…"

"I heard her come in around ten," replied her mom. She winked at Bra. Vegeta grunted as he remembered what he was doing at ten and wondered how Bulma knew. She had been in the same place as him. He put that subject away and started eating.

Well here we are at the end of another chapter! Again the computer that has some more chapters of this is broken, so there might be need for a wait.

TL1


End file.
